disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Worthington III
Sr. Johnny J. Worthington III, simply known as Johnny Worthington, is the confident president of the Roar Omega Roar fraternity, and the main antagonist of the 2013 Pixar film "Monsters University." History Johnny and his ROR members are seen asking Sulley to join their group. Mike tries to join, but is rejected by them and Johnny tells him that he should go to Oozma Kappa (OK). Mike tries to join again, but Sulley tells Mike that he (Mike) is not cut out for ROR because he is not that scary. One day, Mike was able to outscare Sulley by using his knowledge on scaring. Johnny and his friends seeing this, takes back Sulley's ROR team jacket and they said he will get it back, as long as Sulley has the knowledge to become a top scarer. Johnny and his friends later go to Professor Knight's class on the day of the Scaring Exam. Mike and Sulley mess the whole exam up after Sulley accidentally knocks over Dean Hardscrabble's scream collector. The Dean does not get upset at this and tells Mike and Sulley to impress her. Both don't do a good job (Mike because he is not scary, and Sulley because he can only do one scare technique), and thus the Dean expells both of them from the Scaring Program and the ROR fraternity members leave the class, unimpressed at Sulley's actions. At that moment they decide to get Randall Boggs as a replacement member over Sulley, which leads both Mike and Sulley to join the Oozma Kappa fraternity in order to attend the Scare Games. At first, they end up losing the first challenge of the Scare Games, but suprisingly enough, they are still in the competition because the Jaws Theta Chi members used swelling repellent lotion, thus getting the Jaws Theta Chi members disqualified. The Oozma Kappa members manage to win the second challenge and the Slugma Slugma Kappa girls are out of the competition and tossed into the school river by the Librarian. That day, the OK fraternity members are invited to a fraternity and sorority party hosted by the ROR fraternity members. Turns out that it is a prank trap as Johnny Worthington and the rest of his ROR croonies humiliate the OK members by splashing them with colorful paint, tossing glitters and flowers at them, and releasing stuffed animals at them. The OK members are then the laughing stock of the whole Monsters University campus. Mike refusing to give up demands Worthington to stop making them look like fools. Johnny denies this and says that Mike is making himself look like a fool. The embarassed OK members decide to go back to their clubhouse. Mike has no idea until Chet Alexander's insult to Mike gives Wazowski an idea to go to Monsters Inc. They manage to move on to the Scare Games leaving sorority members Python Nu Kappa and Eta Hiss Hiss out of the competition. OK and ROR are at the final challenge which is to scare a wooden child at a scare simulator. The ROR members all do good except for Reggie Jacobs, and most importantly Randall as Sulley's roar was so loud that it caused ROR's scare simulator to vibrate and shake, causing Randall to land on the floor and change his skin white with pink hearts which did'nt scare the wooden kid that much (possibly as Karma for pranking and refusing to join Oozma Kappa). Once the ROR members see Randall's skin color, they get mad at him and kick Randall out of the fraterinity. This causes Randall to change back to his regular skin color, scowl at Sulley and say to him while he is far away "That is the last time I'll lose to you Sullivan." OK end up winning the Scare Games after Mike supposedly scared the kid really good and better than Johnny did. Turns out Sulley cheated by switching Mike's scare settings to "Easy Mode", upseting Mike and causing him to walk away from Sulley in order to scare a real human. By that point, Johnny and the ROR members after seeing Sulley's scaring perfomance decide to ask him back into Roar Omega Roar, but Sulley rejects their offer and gives them back the ROR jacket in order to talk with Dean Hardscrabble about Sulley cheating in order to let Oozma Kappa win the final challenge. Gallery untitled7.png|The ROR team members with Sulley. untitled6.png|Johnny scowling at OK while the ROR members are shocked. untitled5.png|Johnny entering the Scare Simulator. Category:Monsters University villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Pixar Antagonists Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bullies Category:Leaders